


How to Dress a Bird

by namuneulbo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Comeplay, Established Relationship, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, Hand Jobs, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Object Insertion, Rope Bondage, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namuneulbo/pseuds/namuneulbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established Relationship. <br/>At a dinner party, Jack asks for Hannibal's roast capon recipe and Hannibal obliges in telling him. However, Hannibal likes to practice some of his cooking techniques on Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Dress a Bird

                The sharp blade of Hannibal's knife gently, but deliberately sliced into the crackled golden skin and through the juicy breast meat of the capon resting upon the large silver platter in the middle of the gleaming black dining table. Maria Callas' soaring voice drifted hauntingly from the record player Hannibal had set on the sideboard. Her rendition of Casta Diva being the best accompaniment for his refined cooking.  
  
                "And what is it we have the pleasure of eating tonight Doctor?" Jack Crawford spoke up as Hannibal began to distribute slices of the bird to each of his guests' plates along with a perfectly formed quenelle of mousse and a serving of stuffing from the cavity. Hannibal was hosting a double-date of sorts with Jack and Alana Bloom accompanying him and Will for dinner.  
  
                "This is a rather basic recipe, but I always feel that one must master and continuously practice the basic techniques before being able to reach their true culinary potential. It is a lemon and thyme roasted capon with a liver, lemon and shallots stuffing. The mousse is a liver-based as well and it is all crowned with a capon and white wine jus." Doctor Lecter said setting down his own plate, the last to be served and taking a seat. He takes his crimson cloth napkin and spreads it over his lap before raising his wine glass to toast his guests.

                Due to the even-numbered dinner party, Will is sat on Hannibal's right with Jack and Alana opposite them. Alana has her customary wine-cask aged beer in her manicured hand and Jack mirrors him in raising his glass. Will's eyes dart to him seeking silent approval from Hannibal before raising his glass as well. "To our health and friendship" Hannibal says with a thin lipped smile. They all clink glasses and take up their knives and forks.  
  
                Alana spreads some of her mouse onto a morsel of chicken and lets out a satisfied hum as its rich flavor coats her tongue. "Oh Hannibal, you really know how to treat a liver. I have never had a liver mousse this smooth before." She grins and unnecessarily complements his impeccable technique.

                Jack too put a forkful into his mouth and groaned with delight. "This is the most delicious chicken I have ever eaten. What is your secret?" He asked cutting another piece.

                "Well, Jack, as I said it is quite basic, but Will doesn't mind if I practice the technique on him every week or so when we want to have a low key night in." Hannibal said placing a hand on Will's knee. Generally when they went out on dates Hannibal would dress Will in a sharp suit or tux and take him to such cultural events as operas or gallery openings, but he would indulge Will's homebody ways and settle for a dinner date as long as it was at his place. Hannibal very rarely liked to stay over at Will's house in Wolftrap; too many dogs and all of their fur endangering Hannibal's pristine suits, not to mention how many dangers their doggy DNA could possibly cause when Hannibal went on a 'grocery trip'.

                "Low key with Hannibal means only a 3 course menu and only what he would refer to a lesser shiraz." Will drawled teasingly. Being Hannibal's lover is no easy task, the emotional distance paired with the knowledge that every conversation is a psychoanalytic  sparring match would put the average man or woman into a pit of misery. Luckily for Will, Hannibal's exacting demands for their relationship actually took a lot of the nerves and uncertainty out of the whole business. His innate understanding of Will also made it unnecessary to explain himself whenever he became too wound up in his mind. He wouldn't say it was a perfect relationship, and he couldn't quite say that we wasn't being consistently manipulated and emotionally blackmailed into a multitude of filthy, perverse things. At this point he can't even tell what sexual acts he was originally fond of and what ones he came to desire as result of Hannibal's pavlovian approach to sexual release.

                "Not a cozy night by the fire grilling fish and cuddling with the pups then?" Alana smiled at Will, a little wistfully, and Hannibal was irritated to be reminded of their little 'fling'. While Hannibal considers Alana to be a most exemplary woman, her intellect and psychoanalytic prowess are nowhere close to being as compatible with Will as he is. Will is Hannibal's foil, the negative to his positive, they are two sides of the same madness.

                "I think that this would be something great to try and fix for Bella if I ever get any time off from the Bureau. Hannibal, would you mind giving a rundown of your recipe?" Jack said raising his glass a smiling a bit roguishly at the Doctor. Knowing about his wife's illness has really fired up the romantic in Jack and Hannibal found amusement in letting the man believe that his attempt to cheer his wife would have any effect on the inevitable outcome of her long and excruciatingly painful struggle.

                Removing his hand from Will's knee, Hannibal gesticulated toward the capon and began reciting his recipe. "As you know, I believe in only the finest quality of meat, so you must find a good butcher before you select your bird. Tonight, as we are a party of four I chose the larger option and selected a capon, but if it is to be a romantic dinner for two, one chicken should suffice. The butcher can truss the bird for you, or if you'd prefer a challenge, you could buy some good kitchen twine and truss it yourself."

 

* * *

 

                Will lay naked on the stainless steel prep table, his body heat creating an outline of condensation on the table's cool surface like a sweaty snow angel.  He panted and lifted his head up to see Hannibal striding forwards with a length of white nylon rope he had gone to fetch from a chest in the bedroom. The Doctor's broad shoulders and chest were covered by a casual maroon v-neck and he had his starched white apron fastened around his waist to protect his casual grey slacks. Even through the layers of fabric over his waist, Will could see a faint outline of hardness which betrayed Hannibal's excitement.

                "Sit up Will." Hannibal's voice rang out calmly over the Bach playing in the background. Will sat up and Hannibal  moved close enough for Will to feel the fabrics of his clothes brush against him as he moved.

                "Put your hands behind you." A second command rumbled into his right ear and he complied immediately. He lightly held his arms against his lower back with his inner wrists facing each other as Hannibal took the length of rope and wound a straight column ending with a knot positioned in the exact center on top of his wrists. Hannibal pressed against Will to lean over his back and watch his hands tie the first intricate knot. He took the two ends of the rope and holding them together wrapped them around Will's shoulders and an inch or so under his nipples. Hannibal planted a kiss on Will's neck before slipping the two ends into a lark's head knot and wrapping Will across the chest a second time. This act was repeated twice again with the ropes resting just below his clavicle with Hannibal's hands slowly guiding the rope and ghosting across Will's flesh while planting the occasional kiss on his shoulders or neck.

                The rope was reaching its end and Hannibal deftly used an overhand knot and another lark's head to attach the next length of white nylon rope. Hannibal's precise and steady surgeon's hands worked the rope into is beautiful harness shape. Crossing over the shoulders and weaving through the chest straps, he created a decorative twist over Will's sternum and worked the ends of the rope back into an exquisite facsimile of a spider's web which spread delectably across Will's back from the archor knot perched on his wrists. This effectively rendered the man unable to move his upper body and he looked up at the fully clothed Hannibal and muttered "If zipping myself in a sleeping bag is a poorman's straight jacket, then this is a straight jacket only fit for a mad prince."  
  
                "Although, those who are bound willingly cannot be considered mad." Hannibal smiled wryly and stroked Will's bearded cheek.

 

* * *

 

                "Once you have your bird trussed, you must prepare the skin. Depending on what sort of stuffing or side dishes you plan on making, you can approach in one of two ways. The first option is to  peel open the skin from around the body cavity and press chunks of semi-softened butter underneath it. Massage the butter until it is evenly spread beneath the skin and then season with salt and pepper. The second preparation is the one I prefer to use and the one I have used for tonight's capon. This is to simply massage extra virgin olive oil into the skin and season." Hannibal said and lifted his fork to his lips. "If you follow these instructions, the skin will crisp and golden in the oven and the added fats will allow the bird to retain much moisture."

 

* * *

 

                Arching his back, Will strained against his rope harness as Hannibal drizzled his finest extra virgin olive oil over his body. The cool oil slipped and slid over his skin and Hannibal's warm hands soon began spreading it all over his bound chest and down his torso coming tantalizingly close to his twitching erection.  As Will writhed, the ropes binding his chest framed his pert nipples drawing Hannibal to them. He slid this hands up Will's torso and circled the nubs with his thumbs.  He dipped his head down and took one into his mouth and held it between his teeth as he swirled his tongue around it. The nectarous taste of the expensive oil enhanced the pleasure Hannibal derived from the taste of Will's skin. His gourmet palate enjoyed the finer things in life and like a beautifully aged Georgian Saperavi, Will was a treasure to be savored. His clothes were getting oil on them as his leaned over his trussed lover, but a little mess was acceptable when in the kitchen.  A gasp left Will's lips as Hannibal's hand slid down his oiled body and teasingly by passed Will's cock to massage his balls. His unbound legs wrapped around Hannibal's aproned waist forcing Hannibal's hand harder against his crotch.

                Hannibal let Will rut his hips against him and he worked his way up to nip the strong cords of Will's neck.  He leaned up, took Will's earlobe into his mouth just as he had the man's hardened nipple and flicked his tongue on it. He let it go and breathed heavily in Will's ear, licking its shell before diving in with his tongue. Will turned his head and needily searched to press an open mouthed sloppy kiss on Hannibal. Their lips pressed together and Hannibal acquiesced to Will's pleading tongue and allowed it in to spar with his own. Unable to run his fingers through Hannibal's hair, Will raised his surprisingly flexible legs and held Hannibal to him with his ankle on the back of his neck. Using his other foot, Will mussed Hannibal's hair with his toes.

 

* * *

 

                "Moving on to techniques for enhancing the flavor by way of the body cavity. A variety of stuffing can be prepared according to your taste. As a base, most stuffing consists of cubed bread, celery, eggs and broth mixed in a bowl before filling the cavity and skewering the skin shut to keep the juices in while roasting. Adding sweet and savory elements can bring a richness and complexity to the flavor, as I have tonight with liver and figs. If you are in the mood for a lighter meal, a whole lemon that has been punctured to release the juices can be inserted along with a bundle of herbs. " Hannibal said and took a sip of his wine.

 

* * *

 

                Hannibal flipped Will over and pressed his face roughly into the table. Per Hannibal's instruction, Will got onto his knees the best he could. Unable to support himself due to his bound arms, he was supporting himself with his neck and shoulders making it a bit difficult to breathe. A smile flitted over Hannibal's thin lips as he gazed fondly at Will Graham's pert ass, its cheeks spread from his position and his pendulous sack hanging delectably between his sparsely haired thighs. He squeezes Will's ass cheek and pours more olive oil right above his crack. The oil spills down his back as well as dripping down over his puckered anus and dripping off of his balls onto the stainless steel table beneath him. Hannibal's large, strong hands knead his ass and massaged the olive oil into his back and the patches of skin he can reach under the ropes. While doing this, Hannibal leans down and lightly kisses the backs of Will's bound hands. He licks down Will's spine with butcher's precision, his tongue feeling the alternating textures of oiled skin and nylon fibers. Stands up straight again and while gripping Will's left cheek firmly, he strikes his palm, as rigid as a paddle, across the right. A satisfying smack rings out and Hannibal plants a wet kiss on the reddening palm print.

               "Are you ready Will?" Hannibal asks digging his fingernails in to Will's left buttock.   


                Will swallowed loudly and although slightly muffled by his position, he managed to croak out his consent. "Yes, Doctor."

                The same strong hands pulled his ass cheeks as far apart as they could go and a sinfully warm and wet tongue slid down the gap, gliding nimbly over his tightly contracted sphincter. Hannibal coated his index finger in saliva and coaxed it into Will with all of the skill acquired in his extremely unromantic medical training. Will gasped from the intrusion and his glutes attempted to clench in Hannibal's hold. Hannibal slowly crooked his finger inside Will turning his gasp into a growl of pleasure. Pulling almost all the way out, Hannibal pour olive oil down hand funneling a some into Will's open passage. He added a second finger and pushed into Will. His oil slickened anus became more pliant when Hannibal reached his free hand in front to languidly stroke Will's straining erection. Hannibal worked the two fingers inside Will, scissoring and stretching him. Will groaned into the stainless steel as Hannibal added a third, followed by a fourth finger.

                His body was trembling in expectation of what was to come, and he had to remind himself to relax and trust Hannibal. Now all five of Hannibal's digits were inserted into Will and teasing him open like a blooming flower. Hannibal smiled in pleasure at Will's progress and licked around his now gaping reddened hole. "I believe you are quite prepared, Will." He murmured against Will's ass.

                He grabbed a lemon from the fruit bowl on the counter and brought it back to the table. Once again, the olive oil was poured, but this time to thickly coat the pitted yellow leather of the lemon skin. Spreading Will's buttocks again, Hannibal brought one tapered end to Will's stretched hole and began to push. A long low hiss issued from Will's lips as he felt his body spread and split around the intruding fruit. His thighs were quaking with the effort of holding himself and the discomfort of his head and neck were causing his eyes well with tears. More oil was lathered on Will's entrance as the most bulbous part of the lemon was creating a deliciously burning stretch.

                He let out a sigh of relief as the largest girth passed into him and his slowly closing sphincter eased the rest in until only a small portion of its tapered end was left protruding. Hannibal's eyes gleamed staring down at this sight and Will's discomfit with this intense scrutiny of his most intimate areas felt his already flushed face heat until his ears pounded with blood. His body felt so full and so helplessly aroused, this was increased to a pitiful degree as Hannibal's fist around his olive oiled cock started to pump faster and faster. His teeth bit down onto the solid muscle of Will's ass before leaning down and licking his lover's retracting testicles. He swirled his tongue around the globes and took one, then the other into his mouth humming with pleasure to the soundtrack of Bach and Will's desperate pants and pleads for release. Pulling off the now sopping tesicles with a pop, Hannibal's fist reached his fastest pace and he calmly commanded, "Come for me, Will."

                Will had no trouble obeying. His ejaculate shot onto the oil smudged stainless steel beneath him and his anus convulsed with his orgasm around the lemon; the fullness leaving him unable to relax out of his kneeling position and shuddering in exhaustion. Yet, he knew that it was not yet over.

 

* * *

 

                "If one want to make the effort, especially if for a special occasion, then regular basting of the bird in its juices while roasting ensures the flavor is sealed in and added a lacquer-like sheen to the final product." Hannibal concluded.

 

* * *

 

                Will heard the sound of Hannibal's trousers unzip and felt the man's hardness rubbing the small of his back, picking up any remaining oil. Hannibal then positioned himself behind Will and slapped his dick across Will's trembling ass.

                The sight of Will completely under his control, willingly, and the sadistic beauty of his creation were unbelievably erotic to Hannibal. He slowly stroked his own erection, admiring the denauchery. His thumb swiped over the pearls of precome that adorned his darkened glans and circled around it with the slick. He began pumping faster and reached forward with one large hand to spread Will's cheeks far apart and trace his twitching ring with his thumb in a clockwise motion.

                He felt the heat of his orgasm rising within him and in deference to Will's exhausted, whimpering form, he allowed it to reach its apex quickly. His eyelids fluttered as his testicles drew up and he emptied himself over Will's back; his own white, sticky ropes festooning the spider web of nylon holding Will. Breathing shallowly, he wiped the last dribbled of come on Will's ass before pulling up his pants. He slowly massaged his ejaculate into Will's back in the same manner he had massaged in the olive oil. Will whimpered, "Please" and Hannibal returned to his backside and dexterously eased the oiled lemon from his passage. Once it was out, Will collapsed; his prostration the result of satisfied fatigue.

               Slowly and deliberated, Hannibal unbound his lover and ran his fingers over the imbedded rope marks possessively. He went to the sink, washed his hands and filled a bowl with warm soapy water. With a dishtowel, he wiped down and hand-washed Will's limp, exhausted body with the deliberate and perfunctory precision of a line cook cleaning his station. Once the bulk of the mess was cleared, Will willingly clambered into Hannibal's arms curling into his broad chest and was carried off to bed.

 

* * *

 

                "I cannot wait to try this out." Jack Crawford said smiling.

                "I want to try out that lemon technique sometime." Alana added sipping her wine. "It is hard to control the richness of a chicken dinner like this."

                Will's cheeks flushed slightly at the mention of lemons and Hannibal squeezed his knee under the table. "The keys to all meals, as with relationships, are balance, moderation and never skimping on the presentation. After all, they say we eat with our eyes." Hannibal said and devoured Will with his gaze.

 

Fin

                

**Author's Note:**

> The rope binding technique I followed is from [ this](http://books.google.co.uk/books?id=uf-Z1Sgqc7wC&redir_esc=y) book on Japanese Shibari rope binding technique and is called 'Traditional Shinju'.


End file.
